


Day 3: Warmth

by unsp00kable



Series: Unsp00kable’s Chubby Yuuri Week Contributions [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week, Fluff and Smut, Just had to get it out, M/M, Porn With Plot, Yuuri and Victor go camping and fuck, its a tO dO lIsT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Our favorite skating power couple take a holiday during off season to go camping and they fuckThat’s it. That’s the fic. (jk there’s an actual plot too but)





	Day 3: Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one- it felt natural 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being a skate god since childhood, Victor missed out on a  _ lot  _ of fun things people usually do in their youth. So this summer- their second summer together but their first as a couple- they created a “to do list.” 

When Yuuri had first scribbled down this list of things Victor wished to experience he’d originally wrote “ _ Bucket List”  _ across the top of the page. Victor hadn’t noticed it until the couple was setting up camp in the middle of some forest in America’s Rocky Mountains. 

“ _ Yuuuri  _ don’t call this a ‘bucket list!’” 

His fiancé had been carrying firewood to the pit outside of their RV when he turned to see their “Summertime” journal full of plans being waved around. 

“That’s what it is, isn't it?” 

Victor tried not to stare from his chair where he was sitting when Yuuri bent over to set the wood down, but he is a weak man when it comes to his katsudon. Summer had seemingly just begun but the higher the temperature rose, the thiccer Yuuri got. 

“ _ Da,”  _ Victor swallowed as Yuuri stood straight again, “but I don’t like how that sounds. You’re supposed to be ready to die after completing  _ that  _ type of list.” 

The Russian took the shorter man’s hand and pulled him onto his lap.

“We’re not going anywhere.” 

The two sighed, Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s plump waist as they both turned their heads to the side to watch the sun turn the sky a shade of violet. The Japanese man rested his chin on hair the color of starlight and closed his eyes for a second to ground himself; he still couldn’t believe this was his life. 

They could’ve stayed like that all night long, caught up in each other but the sound of both of their stomachs growling forced them apart. 

Yuuri set up their cooking equipment over the fire while Victor went inside to grab the food they’d packed to heat up. Their RV was a vintage old looking thing. Yuuri thought his fiancé would’ve wanted a brand new top of the line RV to serve as their home for the planned two weeks on the road in America so he was shocked when Victor giddily showed him the listing for this RV online. 

“It’s got character right? Just like in the movies!” 

How could Yuuri say no? 

The two had a lovely time making s’mores and dining on the large logs around the pit. When they finally got sleepy they turned in for the night, packing everything neatly and disposing of their garbage properly. 

Although Victor loved that the RV still had its original mattress (it’d only had one owner, Victor and Yuuri took it off freshly widowed hands) Yuuri had insisted that they replace it. 

So as the two sunk into the brand new memory foam mattress listening to the sounds of nature, they realized their mistake. 

Being in the middle of nowhere, one with nature as Victor animatedly called it, meant exactly that; they had no electricity hookups to run the AC and probably not enough gas to run the engine all night  _ and  _ still make it to town in the AM for more. 

“It’s okay, I’ll just open up all the windows. That should let the breeze in,” Victor tried to assure Yuuri who was freaking out. 

When he got back from opening every window possible in their metal contraption Victor bounced back into bed, kissing Yuuri cheerily. 

“You know,” the older one broke their kiss only to kiss again, “it won’t be so hot if we took off all these layers.” 

Yuuri snorted, smacking Victor’s shoulder. They were both only in their underwear. But still, he humored his lover. 

The brunette closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep again now that he  _ was  _ cooler. 

But alas, a scared Victor woke him up no more than fifteen minutes later. 

“Fuck I think there’s a bear outside.  _ Yuuri!”  _

He opened his eyes slowly, to let his quivering fiancé know he heard him, but he stayed quiet, listening. 

He heard a rustle and a scratch so he looked out the window above their bed where the moonlight was so bright he could see nearly all of the meadow surrounding them. 

Only about twenty feet away was a family of raccoons enjoying what looked to be garbage they drug from somewhere else. 

“Don’t be worried Vitenka, look, it’s raccoons,” Yuuri laughed softly. 

Victor looked before quickly lying back down, holding his arms out. Yuuri got the message loud and clear. Victor wasn’t too good at admitting when he’s upset and needs comforting, so the smaller of the two fit themselves into his arms perfectly. 

Yuuri peppered kisses all along Vitya’s face and neck, squeaking when he was rolled to where he was on top, the two chest to chest. 

“I’m going to squish you,” Yuuri blushed, shivering as the cool breeze caressed his bare back.

Victor rolled his eyes kissing Yuuri’s shoulder where goosebumps rose. 

“Don’t tell me we need to close the windows,” the Russian chuckled as he felt the whisper of the wind make his nipples harden. 

“No...I like the ventilation. Besides, I know of a way to warm us up,” Yuuri kissed him hotly on the mouth, smacking himself upside the head internally for sounding like a porno. He hoped Victor didn’t catch that. 

“Oh  _ Yuuuuriiii _ ,” Victor whines mockingly biting his lip, “take me now!” 

Yuuri buried his nose in Victor’s neck, completely flushed and embarrassed. What’s worse is he  _ was  _ a bit turned on and there’s no way Victor’s going to miss it with the way he’s on top of him. 

His fiancé took mercy on him, pulling the sheet over the two of them, smiling brightly. 

“ _ Detka _ ,” Victor was unfairly using his husky voice that he knew Yuuri loved, “ _ warm me up _ .” 

The shorter one moved to roll off of him, still afraid he was too heavy to be on top of Victor like this, especially since he  _ knew  _ he was starting to get out of shape and was a bit self conscious about it since Victor  _ is  _ his coach and all. It was almost like his fiancé could read his mind, grabbing his full hips to stop him. 

“Nah, I think I’ll take you like this Yuuri. You look so powerful and sexy like this I don’t know how to describe it.” 

Yuuri couldn’t say anything. Sometimes Victor took his breath away and Victor understood that, could see Yuuri’s answering reply in his eyes. 

Yuuri sat up on his knees, hovering over Victor, to reach for the cabinets above the bed where they’d packed  _ plenty  _ of lube for the trip. 

The pair took turns stretching Yuuri out, making him cry out once when Victor slipped his two digits in along with Yuuri’s two. The two were panting, honestly taking their time despite how hot they’d gotten themselves under the sheets. 

“You want me now? Fuck you’re so open.”

Yuuri whimpered. It drives him nuts when Victor runs his mouth with pure filth coming out.

“Yeah, pretty baby?”

The brunette nodded his head, grinding down on their fingers and clenching teasingly. 

Victor’s jaw clenched, pulling his fingers out to wetly smack his boy’s ass.

Yuuri called out his name, almost like a prayer, spurring Victor to slowly push his tip in before Yuuri roughly ground his hips to take him down in one go. 

The Russian swore something unintelligible to Yuuri’s ears, making him smile as Victor folded his arms under his head like a pillow, a sign to  _ have at it _ .

So Yuuri did.

He bounced himself on Victor’s cock like he was born to do it. Although it’d been weeks since he’d fully worked his quads he gracefully fucked himself up and down as if he hadn’t missed a day of training. Victor was loving it, already so close to the edge, watching as his baby owned his cock as he rightfully did. 

The two were sure the RV was rocking right along with them, listening to their gasps and their moans. At one point Yuuri did get tired, after he’d already came once, grinding his prostate on Victor’s swollen pink head. 

“Victor, more, please,” was all he could say, giving Victor a look that set him on fire.

So the taller of the two did just that, he flipped them over, dicking in hard and fast. Victor could feel the sweat running down his face as he threw Yuuri into another orgasm, his head thrown back, glasses and every window in the RV fogged with the pure  _ heat  _ coming off both of their bodies. He hadn’t realized how close he was to cumming himself until he felt Yuuri squeezing him, urging him to fill him up as he kissed him senselessly. The two finally passed out when Victor finished, falling into Yuuri’s cuddling hold where he stayed until the sun showed its face again. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
